scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids
The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids are an organization composed of Clockwork Cherubs. Description A group of Clockwork Cherubs (clockwork creations resembling the god Cupid, and tinted copper), the Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids worship Aphrodite and believe it is their duty to stamp out any anger and strife and replace it with unconditional romantic love. This they achieve through arrows dipped in love potion, recreating the modus operandi of the original Cupid himself. Though they market this as a service, they are not shy about the fact that they are willing, nay, glad, to do this against people's will. Sub-Organizations The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids, at least within the Cupid Homeworld, function like a nation as well as a society, ruled by a Cupid Parliament and the Cupid Prime. There exists a Cupid Logic Commission, presumably attached to the Parliament. The massive Cupid Intelligence Institute and its many own sub-departments are responsible for finding and studying new potential areas to be explored and romanticized by the Cupids; the Scarlet Wings company is the one to actually go and explore them. The Institute's Department of Problem-Solving is tasked with finding solutions to the various issues encountered along the way. History The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids were originally created in their garage by “the Creator”, an inventor from Earth whose fate in the present-day is unknown. After they got too numerous to all fit in the garage, they escaped into a dimension of their own, subsequently dubbed the Cupid Homeworld,Lord Thymon and the Department of Problem-Solving., which resembles an unending, pink sky littered with semisolid, fluffy clouds of various shapes and sizes.Why Doth Love Sting So? & alt. The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids was already active in 1978, when their rivalry with the Gang of the Green Gorilla began.Cupid Fact File No. 177 — The Green Gorillas. In 1986 and 1995 respectively, they also made contact with two other Horde of the Violet Hare splinters, the Mob of the Maroon Magpie and the Society of the Rhyming Dove, and managed to make peace with both.Cupid Fact File No. 184 — The Mob of the Maroon Magpie, Cupid Fact File No. 180 — The Society of the Rhyming Dove. On Valentine's Day in 2019, the Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids invaded the Gang of the Green Gorilla's lair and used their magical abilities to maker them all lovesick. This made the Gorillas extremely miserable, as they had never found anyone willing to date them.Joe Torcivia's The Issue At Hand. The Crew also visited the "Passel of the Pastel Ponies" (really just Mervin) and apparently "were most helpful in solving Passel's various members’ relationship problems" (presumably just Mervin's relationship problems, as there are very likely no other members).Joe Torcivia's The Issue At Hand. In March 2019, the Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids began to boost their online presence in the , with a filmed advertisement''The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids. and a websiteSee the ''Introduction of the real-life The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids (website) website.. They soon began using the latter to upload the contents of their Archives, so as to no longer have to get past the Mechanical Sphinx to access them''Cupid Fact Files.. Behind the scenes Created by George Greg on ''Joe Torcivia's The Issue At Hand as part of the running gag of increasingly-outlandish Horde of the Violet Hare clones commenting on the blog, the Crew were later spun-off into their own franchise, beginning with the cartoon The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Secret Organizations